This is a revised U56 application to the National Cancer Institute to support the planning and development of a "Comprehensive Minority Institution and Cancer Center Partnership" between the University of Maryland Eastern Shore (UMES--a minority serving institution) and the University of Maryland Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC). The overall mission of this Partnership is to address the disparities in cancer morbidity and mortality in Maryland's minority populations on the Eastern Shore region and in Baltimore City through cancer research and outreach. African Americans, both nationally and in Maryland, have increased cancer incidence and mortality and lower survival rates for a number of cancers. The long-term goals for this partnership are as follows: 1.Create a stable, long-term, and collaborative relationship of mutual benefit between UMES and UMGCC in cancer research and cancer disparities research. This relationship will increase the emphasis on problems and issues relevant to the disproportionate cancer rates in minorities in Maryland especially in Baltimore City and on the Eastern Shore; 2. Improve the effectiveness and breadth of UMES and UMGCC research activities designed to benefit the minority populations in Maryland's underserved areas; 3. Build and stabilize the independent, competitive cancer research capacity, cancer research training, and career development programs at UMES; and 4. Evaluate Partnership intervention activities and assess the overall effectiveness of the Partnership in each institution. UMES is an 1890 land grant institution and a Historically Black Institution (a Minority-Serving Institution --MSI) located in Princess Anne, Maryland (the lower Eastern Shore), a diverse and largely rural community with a large minority population. UMGCC is the multidisciplinary cancer center of the University of Maryland and is located in Baltimore City. UMGCC serves Baltimore City as well as the entire State of Maryland, and has a P20 cancer center planning grant from NCI. The Principal Investigators for the Partnership are Kelly Mack, Ph.D., (UMES) and Claudia Baquet, M.D., M.P.H., (UMGCCI UM School of Medicine).